


The Omegan Society

by bloodcandies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Historical, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Park Chanyeol, Omega/Omega, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Byun Baekhyun, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcandies/pseuds/bloodcandies
Summary: Prince Baekhyun of the Omegan Kingdom finally gets to wed the omega he’d been harboring feelings for, after his mate reached marriageable age. Chanyeol being the sheltered, innocent omega he’d always been has a lot of learning to do to since out of nowhere the omega priests are preparing him for marriage and he’s not even really getting a choice(?).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	The Omegan Society

Ever since they were little, they knew they were mates. The markings shone brightly even in the dark. They were a  _fated pair._

Chanyeol stood at the alter, bathed in an intricate white robe, golden lining at the hem that flowed. His head adorning expensive accessories that dangle down to his ears.

The priest between them preaching them of lifelong happiness and loyalty. It was all a blur for him, everything happened so fast, it was surreal.

His mate looks at him with that adoring look he always had, yet Chanyeol doesn’t know what to feel.

_ “You are now maritally declared mates, till death do you part!” _ A bunch of loud festive music bangs, people cheer so loudly, he’s sure the whole kingdom is awake, white petals are thrown, a sign of happiness and fertility.

Finally they bow at each other at ninety degrees and come closer. His mate starts first, firmly grabbing his shoulders, steadying him. He pulls down his robe slightly, exposing his neck.

Chanyeol braces himself for this, he always knew it was going to happen one day, just not this soon.

He closes his eyes, waiting patiently for the impact, and then it happens.

There’s blood running down his pure white robe, he feels dizzy. He’s been  _ claimed  _ by his mate for lifelong eternity, the thought leaves him shaken up.

Now it’s his turn to return the mating scar. With trembling hands, he reaches the conjunction between the neck and shoulder and dips his face towards his mate’s scent gland and  _ bites . _

People scream in joy, their Omegan prince finally wedded. Chanyeol casts his eyes down as nervousness overtakes him.

“Chanyeol, lend me your hand,” his now husband whispers to him. Chanyeol let’s him take it, calming some of his nerves.

They walk away from the thousands of people in the crowd as the ceremony dies down and head towards their castle.

Upon entering their room, Chanyeol starts, “w-what now?” He stutters out, the nerves from before skyrocketing at him all at once.

“Hm, we’ve just married, right? You don’t know what happens next?” His omega exudes a cool, gentle feeling, the aroma reminding him of spring water and gladioluses.

“P-Prince Baekhyun,” his cheeks warm and so do his elf-like ears. Baekhyun gently pushes him down on the bed.

“Now we make love,” Baekhyun stares at him with longing eyes, his hands holding Chanyeol’s wrists.

“L-Love?” Chanyeol looks at him with a look keen of a frightened puppy with his doe eyes.

“You haven’t had your first heat yet, correct?” Chanyeol nods a bit flustered. He was still seventeen while Baekhyun, a couple months older than him was eighteen.

“I’ll take such good care of you when the time comes, I want your first time to be special, not in a haze or rushed, only if you’ll let me.” He stares at him with expectant eyes, while Chanyeol jumbles up words in his brain to say.

“We can do it,” he blinks up shy to the topic of him being a ripened virgin, ready to be taken.

“This will be your first time, right? You’re virginal, I’ll be the one to deflower you, my omega.” With that declared, Baekhyun undos his robe, exposing his chest, making Chanyeol flinch at the sudden touch.

“There’s no need to be scared, love. I’ll be gentle, I have played out this scene between us so many times, ever since we reached prepubescent age.”

“Is t-that so?” He calms down a bit, preparing himself for this moment. After taking off his undergarments, Baekhyun spreads his legs apart, while Chanyeol unconsciously tries to close them. He palms his member lightly at first. After he sees Chanyeol moaning quietly he quickens his pace, jerking him off and leading him to orgasming. But before he can get his release, he tightens his hold on Chanyeol’s cock.

“W-What, why,” Chanyeol looks up at him with a pout and droopy, sad eyes.

“I want you to cum whilst I’m inside you,” he says and then continues to take off his own garments. After being fully naked, he reaches out to the side drawer, taking out a vile of rich oils.

“Chanyeol, I need you to trust me, okay? Relax yourself, it will be a bit uncomfortable at first but that feeling will soon turn into pleasure.” Baekhyun tries to reassure him because he can sense Chanyeol’s nervousness, his omega’s scent lingers of trepidation.

“O-Okay,” he calms his body and splays out on the bed, making it easier for Baekhyun to access.

He pours the oil on his hole and coats his fingers with it until they’re dripping.

“Since you’re seventeen and haven’t had your heat, you won’t be producing slick, we’ll have to be extra careful,” Baekhyun gleams at him, his eyes going full crescent mode. Chanyeol still a bit shy, tries to nudge away.

“I’m scared....” he looks down reluctantly watching his mate’s every movement, he can’t help but stare at his perfectly shaped lips, watching his tongue swipe against his bottom lip and those intense eyes nearly devouring him. Chanyeol gulps.

“Calm down, Sugarcane, we’ll only go as far as you want to, okay?” Chanyeol answers a small yes and shyly spreads his knees apart.

Baekhyun circles his rim, teasing the reddish puckered hole, it’s so tiny, nothing has ever been inside. ‘It must be so tight inside’, Baekhyun thinks to himself. Licking his lips in anticipation, he finally dips in his ring finger. He pushes it in knuckle by knuckle, feeling Chanyeol clenching his hole impossibly tighter. He pushes it in and out continuing the rhythmic pattern, his finger completely coated in the strawberry scented lube. Chanyeol squirms underneath, letting out light ‘aahs’ and shaky breaths.

He enters another two fingers, scissoring him open. He takes them out after deeming Chanyeol is well prepared. He holds his member and lines it up with Chanyeol’s hole.

“Ready, Sweetheart?” Chanyeol answers a meek ‘ready’ and then Baekhyun begins to push in, going slow since it’s his sweet omega’s first time, he doesn’t want it to be too painful for him.

After waiting for Chanyeol to adjust to less than half his size, he pushes it all in at once. Chanyeol cries.

“W-Wait, it h-hurts!” He sobs, trying to push away from the length that was intruding inside of him.

“Love, trust me, it’ll feel better soon. It’s your first time, it’s bound to hurt.” He wipes his stray tears away, trying to shush him by peppering kisses all over him.

After waiting for a bit he begins to move. Chanyeol hisses at the cock hitting his insides, an overwhelming sensation.

Baekhyun starts going at a faster pace, grabbing both his legs and putting them over his shoulders. He starts ramming into the once virginal hole.

His girth repeatedly hitting his omega’s prostate.

“Aah, B-Baekhyun!” Chanyeol half screams. It feels so good, Chanyeol grips the sheets tighter, he can feel himself near.

“Did I find your sweet spot?” He smirks, satisfied with the noises his mate underneath him was making.

“Y-Yes.” A mantra of moans are released, the air in the room moist, their bodies glistening with sweat and their scent mixing together, creating a new one. Anyone outside the room could hear them. Chanyeol is indeed a loud one.

“B-Baekhyun, I’m close,” Chanyeol let’s out another muffled scream, each time his prostrate gets hit on.

“I am too my love.” He starts up a much faster pace, gripping his thighs tighter, they’ll surely leave visible bruises tomorrow but Chanyeol doesn’t find it in himself to care. He reaches completion first, his spend all over his prince’s chest down to his stomach. Baekhyun cums right after, pouring all of his load into him.

Exhaustion taking over both of them, Baekhyun falls down on top of his chest while still being inside, he makes sure not a drip of cum leaves Chanyeol’s hole, they’ll be needing a heir soon.

“How was it, Darling? Baekhyun lazily draws circles on his chest with his fingers.

“It was very pleasurable,” Chanyeol replies, flustered even after the act they committed.

“I’m glad, dear, we’ll be doing this a lot more often, if not everyday. I can’t wait for you to become bearing our child and milking.” Chanyeol blinks at him profusely and hides his face under the covers, the sentence his prince just said would be innocent in many other circumstances but the way it comes out of his mouth just sounds so erotic and dirty. Baekhyun chuckles at his reaction.

“I so badly want to taste your milk,” Baekhyun flicks his nipples, the red, plush nubs harden instantly at the sudden touch. He licks a stripe up to his left nipple, sucking on the velvety bud, abusing it with his tongue then doing the same to the other one.

“P-prince they’re sore, haven’t you done enough?” Chanyeol writhes in oversensitivity.

“No, I’m selfish, I want to do more and more to you, get as many reactions I can from you. You can make any wolf lust after you, go berserk, mount you in an instant. I won’t be letting you go at all, you’ll be lucky if you even get to leave the palace walls,” Chanyeol gulps.

Baekhyun continues his ministrations, now moving down to his navel, licking his delicate belly button. He grips his buttocks and squeezes them hard, massaging them.

“Aah, it’s sensitive, prince please.” Chanyeol shudders, the aftershock of his orgasm affecting him greatly.

“Fine, I’ll let you have mercy for now but tomorrow you will be pumped full of my seed.” Baekhyun caresses his cheek, landing a kiss on his nose and Chanyeol shyly kisses his cheek, making Baekhyun smile.

“Rest well, love, I’ll clean you up,” Chanyeol nods, feeling Baekhyun leave his body. He gets a warm cloth and starts wiping the sweat off of Chanyeol’s body. As for his hole he finds a large sized plug, making sure it fits snuggly inside so none of his seed can leave Chanyeol’s walls.

He combs his hair with his finger, moving it away from his eyes, his omega is already asleep, he worries if he was too much for him. Chanyeol had been his love for nearly seven years, ever since they were young adolescents so to be married to him right now, Baekhyun could be reduced to crying happy tears right now.

After cleaning up both of them and the sheets, he cuddles up closely to him, pecking his lips and finally blowing out the candles, it’s nearly midnight.

“Goodnight Chanyeol, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a whole blow job, face fucking scene prepared but I took it out because it was getting too smutty. Anyways I hope you guys like the story ;) it’s been a while since I’ve posted and this had been sitting in my files so I decided to post it.


End file.
